Chapter 4
Chapter 4 is named "Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan". Cover Volume: 1 Pg.: 105 No official cover. Short Summary Luffy again goes to see Zoro to invite him to his crew, and Zoro refuses. Luffy decides that if he gets Zoro's swords back from Helmeppo, then he can make Zoro join before he gives them back, so he rushes off to retrieve them. Meanwhile, Morgan, the lieutenant of the marine base, is having his men erect a giant statue of himself, which Luffy inadvertently destroys while trying to get the swords back. Morgan, irritated, orders his men to capture Luffy so that he can kill him. Long Summary Helmeppo is angry at Luffy for hitting him. Coby can barely hold Luffy back; the townsfolk are in awe at Luffy's actions. Helmeppo is dragged away by two Marines, claiming Luffy will die for hitting him. Rika is pulled away by Ririka, her mother, Rika defends Luffy and Zoro as both good men. Luffy tells Coby he is going to speak to Zoro again. Back at the Marine base, one of the Marines reports to Morgan the amount of offering from the townsfolk is decreasing. Morgan is unable to accept that they are poor, seeing it as a sign that the townsfolk are disrespecting him. Just then Helmeppo bursts in and tells his father if he wants someone killed. Luffy reappears to talk to Zoro about joining his crew. He makes a deal with Zoro that if he gets him his swords, he must join his crew. On the roof, a statue of Morgan is being raised. Helmeppo is still demanding Morgan to kill Luffy, however he is hit for giving Morgan an order. Morgan mentions that he heard a little girl snuck into the base earlier. He orders Lieutenant Junior Grade Rokkaku a.k.a. Hexagon to go find and kill her for disrespecting him. When the Marine refuses, he is killed. He claims he will do it himself. He gives the orders to raise the statue. On ground level, Luffy is trying to find a Marine to get Zoro's swords, he hears someone on the roof. On the roof Seaman Recruit Ukkari knocks the statue against part of the building on the roof. Luffy launches himself up into the roof via "Gomu Gomu no Rocket". As the Marine is about to be punished for knocking the statue, Luffy flies by grabbing some of the ropes on the statue because he has taken off into the air too fast. To the horror of everyone there, the statue breaks. Suddenly Morgan bursts out Luffy's death sentence, Helmeppo points out Luffy was the one he wanted his father to kill in the first place. Luffy drags Helmeppo into the base building to find Zoro's swords, meanwhile one of the Marines spots Coby untying Zoro. Morgan becomes paranoid because he thinks the townsfolk are turning on him. Coby is suddenly shot. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Helmeppo claims Luffy will die for hitting him. *Luffy returns to the base to talk to Zoro. *Morgan is becoming paranoid thinking that the townsfolk are turning on him. *Luffy manages to make an agreement with Zoro that he will get him his swords if he joins his crew. *Morgan is raising a statue on the roof of the Marine Base. *Helmeppo is hit for giving Morgan an order. *Luffy breaks the statue after shooting himself onto the roof. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first appearance Anime Episode *Episode 2 Trivia *This chapter and Chapter 6 are the only chapters without a proper cover page. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 4 de:Kaigun-taisa 〝Onote no Morgan〟 fr:Chapitre 4 it:Capitolo 4